


【校园AU】青春换页符

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590
Kudos: 3





	【校园AU】青春换页符

“为什么不告诉我。”权顺荣把手放在全圆佑的额头上贴了贴，并没有感受到明显的热度。

“什么。”全圆佑刚刚睡醒，把权顺荣的手捉住圈进自己的手心里。权顺荣的手变得粗糙了一点，有些细小的皲裂痕迹。他的心跟着酸痛起来，像是那些细细碎碎的伤口在他的心上复制粘贴了。

“别装了。”权顺荣无奈地叹气，看着床头柜上的药盒。“在楼下的时候正看到胜澈哥开着车要走，我们说话了。”

“我生病了，那就放过我。”全圆佑耍赖地笑着，抓起眼镜戴上，“活动有趣吗？”

“别引开话题。”权顺荣小力地戳他的额头，全圆佑就假意倒回被子里。“你现在肯定没事了。不发烧，声音也不哑。再说，如果真是还病着、你哥舍得走吗？”

“哎呦，”全圆佑放弃般地说，“和聪明孩子打交道好累。告诉你了又能怎么样，还能提前回来吗？”

“连夜坐火车总能提前个一两天。”权顺荣回想着。

“一两天就能好的说明不严重，都不值得告诉你。”

“你赢了，”权顺荣疲惫地笑，“拿你没什么办法。祝贺你，看到你进了budibudi游戏博主前十榜单，会有颁奖典礼吗？”

“会。”全圆佑简短地回答，“你有没有什么喜欢的博主，别的类目下也行。粉丝数差不多的话，说不定能借着这次见面，请来做个合作视频、实现现场追星。”

“这么好？”权顺荣顿时打起精神来了，“还真有。是学习博主，在K大隔壁的B大读硕士，是特奖得主，本科就已经发了sci，经常分享学习经验，还会拍学校活动的vlog。对了，篮球也打得很好。”

“是学霸呢。”全圆佑笑笑，“合作视频能做什么？‘B大学霸和游戏宅男——物理建模能力终极对决‘，内容是比谁拼乐高速度快。”

“好专业的头脑，这么快就想出来了。”权顺荣憋不住笑了，“你不生气吗？”

“我有什么生气的。”

“自己的男朋友天天盯着别的男生的视频看。”

“根本就不存在这家伙。”全圆佑说，“完全就是你为了精准踩雷捏造出来的人吧。学校是K大传统对家、读了更高的学位、还活得这么阳光外向……编故事能力真是与日俱增了，跟谁学的？”

“真没意思。”权顺荣撅了撅嘴，“还想看你说‘呀，这就去举报他的账号’呢。”

“我没那么无聊。”全圆佑翻了个身，“这次志愿活动有意思吗？很少人大冬天的去那么偏远的地方吧。”

“挺有意思的。”权顺荣从没能逗到全圆佑的短暂沮丧中转移了注意力，压低声音说，“就是因为没几个人愿意去、我去了，我的奖学金才稳了呢。只要我下一次考试保持名次，肯定能拿一等。不说了，我去洗澡了。”

颁奖活动那天全圆佑早早地出门了，尽管权顺荣因为学生会竞选没能去现场，但他承诺了观看现场直播。现场观众排着大队入场，几个挤在队伍里的男生在他绕过人群前往后台时认出了他、大喊“WW加油”，成功地把他逗笑了。流程很漫长，大部分时间他就坐在安排好的席位上等待。唯一在直播里露脸的机会就是拿奖、短暂地说几句“感谢观众感谢赞助商”之类的套话，然后就只能回到位子上听更多的套话再回家。

出神的时刻他想起权顺荣了。尽管他不会在网络上主动公开自己的恋爱对象，但是大家大概也都对他男朋友的存在心知肚明。即使没有那次意外的出镜，房间里成对的拖鞋、书柜旁一墙的奖状、衣柜边尺寸显然过小的衣服都足以让某些显微镜般的粉丝发觉。

好像从他决定退学、开始直播那天起，他的人生就停滞了。现在做的事情，除了在规模上有所扩大，和四五年前没有太多的区别。但是权顺荣则不然。他飞快地长大，不管是穿衣品味还是做事风格都有了强烈的改变。高中三年四件校服就解决了全部穿衣问题的权顺荣，现在已经很会打扮自己，甚至经常被身边同学夸奖品味好了。他也不再是那个需要全圆佑拎着电钻去威吓邻居的爱哭小孩了，权顺荣已经独当一面地策划了许多校园活动、很擅长和不同的人打交道了。随着年龄的增长，权顺荣的婴儿肥和害羞劲儿都不见了，取而代之的是越来越英俊的模样和更自信的作风。

真好啊。全圆佑想着想着就不由自主地露出了微笑。权顺荣的长大比他想得快得多，变化也多得多。唯一没变的就是面对目标的强烈意志力，和蓬蓬勃勃的野心。他相信自己想要什么就能努力做到，别人努力他就能拼命做到。他的聪明、体力和坚强的心理素质很好地支撑了他一次次从考试中脱颖而出，从县城的小学一路进入了大城市的顶尖学府，又在一众尖子生当中成为最出色的一批。他喜爱这一点，因为他曾经也是如此。权顺荣像一面小小的镜子，因为年龄和经历的限制曾经蒙上灰尘，但是如今已经闪闪发光。

不过全圆佑早已不再是镜中模样了。比起出人头地，他觉得自己在短暂的病痛、迷茫和混吃等死之后找到了躺平活着的方式。他的人气稳定，有固定的几家赞助商，团队氛围也很愉快。虽然很难像头部主播或博主那样日进斗金，但足以支撑自己的生活，并且有一定数目的存款。他对自己的生活道路算不上喜爱，毕竟用自己曾经作为享受的事情当饭碗绝不愉快，但也达到了某种可接受的平衡。可是权顺荣的野心比他大得多，这让他时常感到不安和压力。他不想和权顺荣提起自己生病的事情也多少有这样的原因。他总觉得权顺荣的世界里存在一个贴金的塑像，勾勒出人生赢家的完美模样——名校出身，热情开朗，身强体健，年入百万。他是这个形象的完全反面——名校退学，安静自闭，时常生病，收入一般。

全圆佑也不是很清楚，自己会不会某一天就被突然醒过神来的权顺荣迅速地割舍掉，然后和更志同道合的人奔赴更远的未来，而不是像他一样随遇而安、权顺荣去哪里读书他就搬着相机和补光灯一起开车过去。尽管权顺荣编出那套“学霸博主”的虚假故事来逗他时他一下就识破了，不过权顺荣确实一丝不差地踩进了他的雷区。他并非因为权顺荣把注意力分给别人而恼火，而是担忧如果人生信念如此不同，他们该如何继续下去。他会避免在权顺荣面前提及那些不符合那个完美赢家形象的事情，比如因为密集的录制和直播而生病。他其实不喜欢这种感觉，可是在那个瞬间他就觉得隐瞒是最妥当的。

工作人员已经在提醒自己前面的几位登台了，他也收回了思绪，迅速回想了一下自己的致谢词。

全圆佑回家时天色已经暗了下来。门廊上的灯亮着，客厅里一片昏暗。他费力地辨别出了裹着他的旧外套在沙发上睡着的权顺荣，茶几上的电脑还亮着，是直播结束的画面。全圆佑把背包放下，慢慢地坐下来。权顺荣眼睛有点肿，脸颊上挂着一点泪痕，缓缓醒过来，安静地看着他。全圆佑伸出手去抱他，他就像树袋熊一样，爬到全圆佑身上紧紧地挂住了。

“没事了。”全圆佑像哄小孩子一样一下一下拍着权顺荣的背，“你室友担心你，给我发信息了。他说你在宿舍就一直难过得不说话。奖学金还会有的。”

“爷青结……”权顺荣的嗓子哑哑的，好像已经把眼泪哭干了。“明明是我的呀……”

“二等也很好。”全圆佑安慰道。

“钱少……”权顺荣哼哼唧唧地说。

“小财迷。”全圆佑知道这不是权顺荣真实的想法，但还是顺着他的话说了。“大家都知道怎么回事的。”

“我要多挂一会儿。”权顺荣听上去又困了。“好暖和。”

“睡吧。”全圆佑低声说，“做个好梦。”

权顺荣这周由于实验室整修，周五下午的课延后了。提前回家时全圆佑并不在，但是相机不见了，大概是去拍外景了。他有点无聊地坐在全圆佑的桌前，拉开抽屉去找他们专门用来存动漫的移动硬盘，掏了半天也没发现，却意外地抽出了一个信封，正面很醒目地写着“顺荣收”。既然是他的信，没理由不打开看看。里面装着厚厚一沓新旧不一的纸币，用夹子整齐地夹着。大多是二十、五十的，一块五块的也不少，一百的只有几张。最下面压着一张折了几折的条格纸，改改画画了很多行，还被撕掉了最后一段。他费力地辨认着，想着全圆佑写下它的样子，嘴角露出了笑容，但是却觉得很想哭。

“顺荣：

是给你的奖学金，发奖人一生只发一次，全世界唯一一份。二十年以来一直健康生活、认真读书，也偶尔歇息一下，拿着去吃点好吃的吧。

已经能想到你的反应了——“我自己能挣钱，我不要”、“你自己花吧，我有钱”。比起数额，我更希望你关注这些钱的来处。刚刚认识你的时候我退学了，每天就只是在家里或者网吧里呆着。我哥对我一向宽容过头，甚至明确地说了“只要圆佑健康，就这样一辈子也可以”。我其实也没太想好要干什么，大多数时候就是修设备，偶尔开开直播，心情好了就去隔壁净汉哥的店帮忙算算账。但是那个时候遇到你了，因为你不管环境多差，就算是一边做题一边哭还是想拼命学习的模样心动了，觉得生活不能再这样过下去了。直播很难迅速获得大量人气，我就骑着旧电动车开始了帮其他网吧做维护的短暂职业生涯。听起来挺不可思议的吧？但是其实是因为帮附近另一家网吧的大叔维护过服务器，才被介绍去更多地方的。更多时候是上门去修个人用户的电脑，所以收到的钱大部分都是小面额的。不过后来直播人气上来了，也接到广告了，忙不过来就没再做了。

诚实地讲，我不喜欢出门，也不爱和别人打交道。尽管退学了，心里那点‘我是高材生’的骄傲也很难放下，承认自己没拿到学位证就是很难找到工作对我来说并不容易。并不是每个人都家教良好，被人数落也是常有的事情。保留这些纸币不是顾影自怜，而是想提醒我自己，我其实有比想象中更多的勇气面对我以为不敢面对的事情。现在作为纪念送给你，是希望你记得人曾经真诚地爱过你，相信有人不在乎你是否获得了荣誉、成为了赢家，只是很单纯地希望你快乐。别人可以抢走你的奖学金，但是抢不走你的能力和阅历。总有一天你会得到应有的奖励的。”

权顺荣没有为意外地失去奖学金而大哭，只是看着直播、听着观众们的欢呼声和全圆佑出场时突然炸开的满屏弹幕而难过了。但是这个瞬间，他突然觉得自己从很多痛苦和不安中松弛下来，并且感到幸运。全圆佑是他永远的现实出口，让他看到除了按照标准的模样生活的另外一种可能。奖学金变成二等的时候，他的心脏一直以混乱的节奏狂跳了几个小时，可是全圆佑拥抱他的瞬间，他觉得自己开始平静下来，似乎这一切都没什么大不了的。此时眼泪以放松的姿态自在地落下来，他觉得这一页已经在心里就此翻过。曾经被短暂动摇的信念又熊熊燃烧起来，明天又是属于他们的、新的一天。


End file.
